Insecurities
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: Mitchie Torres is having one of those days, self-consciousness and inadequacy overwhelming her. Will her best friend Shane Grey be able to help her forget about her insecurities? What could it mean for their friendship? Smitchie. Oneshot. Fluff.


**_Insecurities._**

Mitchie studied her reflection in the mirror, her fingers not so gently pulling and prodding at her features, a disgruntled scowl scripted upon her face. Mitchie sighed, surrendering to the fact. 'This was the best it was going to get', she bit her lip desperately as her eyes continued to glaze over every inch of her own face, the image causing her heart to sink drearily into the pit of her stomach.

"Mitch, you've been in there for ages!" Shane's whiney voice entered into the bathroom, the sound of him adjusting himself upon the leather sofa accompanying it.

"Erm- I won't be a second," Mitchie called back as she wiped away the fallen tear that skidded down her far from pretty face, hoping that her voice hadn't given away the morose and inadequacy she was currently experiencing.

Despite the clock ticking down, despite knowing she would soon need to evacuate the bathroom, Mitchie was unable to tear her eyes away from her reflection, her hands clawing through her lifeless hair. Her teeth began to grind over one another as she shook away more tears that were burning, determinedly up her throat. Life was so unfair; the only thing that her mind would process. She could only question why life was so unequal, why did some girls' get all the luck; the looks, the body, the boy?

Mitchie dejectedly dropped the bottle of foundation she had been clutching into the sink. What good would it do anyway? She grunted as she did so, before feeling too disgusted to look at her own face any longer, she turned away, sitting rigidly upon the bath tub as tears began to rip through her body. Her hands clasped the sides of the bath as she attempted to keep her sobs muffled and soundless, the odd gasp for air leaving her throat.

"Mitch!" Shane groaned, drawing out her name.

"Just a second." Mitchie snapped as her chest heaved up and down, the tears refusing to subside.

"Mitchie!" Shane voice called again, but this time it was closer. Before Mitchie could even contemplate what to do, before she could dive to the door and shove the lock across it, it was opening, Shane's head poking through, his features dropping into a shocked expression. "What's wrong? What is it? Are you hurt?" Shane blurted out as he burst through the door completely, dropping to his knees in front of Mitchie's trembling form.

"N-nothing." Mitchie whispered as she endeavoured to stop her sobs, only to have them rush out in a torrent of salty teardrops.

"Mitch, tell me what's wrong, I can help." Shane's concerned voice whispered, his hands gripping onto her arms as if terrified that she would fall apart completely. "Let me help." Shane pleaded his eyes alive with fear.

"It's stupid!" Mitchie choked out between her sobs, her sobs that tore through Shane's heart.

"It's can't be _that_ stupid." Shane offered, hopeful that Mitchie would be able to confide in him. Mitchie shook only her head, bundling her hands into her lap as she contemplated how to approach the raw subject.

"It's just- I'm- I'm not pretty." Mitchie finally said, her voice cracking.

"What!?" Shane exclaimed after a moment to digest the sentence. "You can't be serious? That's why you're upset?" Shane near shrieked, laughter controlling his voice.

"Are you laughing at me?" Mitchie snapped, her tears receding as anger took over her tear ducts, a deathly scowl appearing on her face.

"No, you don't understand!" Shane protested as he slid himself back and pulled Mitchie on to the floor in front of him, her legs forming an arch in front of her and a barrier between the pair. Shane rolled his eyes at the gesture, crawling to her side. "I was laughing at _what_ you said, you _are _beautiful Mitchie." Shane told her tenderly, shaking his head as Mitchie laughed away the comment. "Why can't you see that?"

"See what? There is nothing to see, just a below average appearance" Mitchie spat, clenching her hands into balls of fury.

"Mitchie-" Shane growled, restraining the passion he felt upon the subject. "You are completely stunning." Shane said sincerely, smiling as he knew just how wonderful she was.

"Sure." Mitchie said absentmindedly, casting away the words. Shane shook his head once more as he placed his fingers underneath her chin, turning her head to look at him.

"Completely stunning." He repeated for emphasis. "Any guy would be lucky to be with you." Shane whispered as he chewed on the inside of his lip, knowing _he_ just wasn't lucky enough.

"Yeah, ok." Mitchie said sarcastically, her eyes looking around the room as Shane's fingers kept her face in place. "There's not exactly a queue of people who want to be with me!" Mitchie exclaimed, closing her eyes as she felt the pressure of tears building up.

"Or maybe you're just too oblivious to see when someone likes you." Shane said, swallowing as he realised he may have said too much.

"You're just lying to make me feel better." Mitchie whispered as she raised an eyebrow before turning her head away from him.

"No! No I'm not!" Shane declared as he used his fingers to once again pull her face around. "Listen to what I'm trying to tell you." He said, his voice more demanding as her took a deep breath.

"…Ok." Mitchie said slowly, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"You are an amazing person, you are funny, smart, kind and caring-"

"That doesn't make me attractive." Mitchie interrupted cynically.

"Will you let me finish?" Shane said exasperatedly, smiling as he watched Mitchie nod timidly and apologetically. "You are _also_ completely and indescribably stunning." Shane paused to glare at Mitchie as she scoffed. "You're eyes, are probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, they're intoxicating-" Shane began, his thumb glazing over her cheekbone. "I could stare at them for hours." Shane finally concluded, his eyes boring into Mitchie's, trying to ignore the stunned look upon her face. "You're beyond beautiful Mitch, I wish you could see that."

"Erm," Mitchie's mouth was suddenly dry, her mind unable to produce any word that was actually in the dictionary. Her cheek was tingling as he continued to caress it.

"Don't believe me yet?" Shane questioned pointedly, dropping his thumb to graze the skin around her lips. "You're lips are mind-blowing, desirable and astoundingly alluring." Shane's voice was nothing more than a low whisper as his eyes dropped to her now quivering lips. "-And tempting" Shane continued as he took a shaky breath, trying to keep his heart from bursting through his chest and trying to keep his confident façade.

"T-tempting?" Mitchie questioned in a shaky voice, a twist of seduction seeping through.

"Very." Shane whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned in slowly to close the gap between them. Mitchie's heart stopped at that second, her eyes widening as she realised that he was moving forward, she quickly crushed away her insecurities, determined to enjoy the moment that she had dreamed of for so long.

And that's exactly what she did.

She happily locked away the ridiculous and meaningless fixations and instead chose to lean forward, ecstatically accepting Shane's kiss. Mitchie was instantly frozen, her stomach jolting with a fierce eruption of excitement and adrenaline. She quickly overcame the heart-stopping spark that shot throughout her limbs, working her own lips in synchronisation to Shane's. Without a second thought she entwined her hand within his silken hair, her body leaning forward forcing Shane onto his back, not that he protested.

Shane moaned in pleasure as he felt Mitchie's hand glaze over his chest, her light body laid upon his, her lips still moving joyously over his own. Shane couldn't understand the strange emotions that were ripping through him, but he knew he didn't want to be without them, that in mind, he placed his hands upon Mitchie's back, holding her in place. He tore his lips away from hers, refusing the growl that built up in his chest in fear of sounding too animalistic, he placed his lips upon her throat, trailing them down her trembling neck.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie whispered between heaving breaths after a few minutes, placing her hands at the side of Shane's head and levering herself up slightly.

"Yep, that about sums it up." Shane chuckled as he moved his hands delicately over Mitchies back, applying an increased amount of pressure in fear that she would leave him.

"Amazing." Mitchie added, as she placed a little extra weight on to her left hand, lifting her right to stroke supply over Shane's cheek, which was risen in a beaming smile.

"Well that's another thing you can add to the list." Shane mused as his smile turned playful.

"What?" Mitchie asked, raising an eyebrow. Shane retorted by gently rolling over, pinning Mitchie's giggling body in place with his own. "They're remarkably addictive." He said sensually as he leant forward, placing his lips once again to hers, smiling as he felt Mitchie's hands entangle within the back of his hair and deepening the kiss.

Mitchie silently preyed that Shane would always be there to help her forget her insecurities.

He would be.

* * *

A/N: So we've all been there. I just wanted to write something that everyone could relate to. Obviously we all wish that we could forget insecurities in the same way Mitchie did ;). Anywhoo, I really enjoyed writing this one so let me know what you think, I love hearing from you ..............Please and Thankyou. x

Ooh also a shout out to PurpleAngel87 for her PM that she sent me. Of course I wasn't offended, I appreciate the constructive criticism....Thanks :) x


End file.
